


Love Shot

by hh9407



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, These are so cheesy im sorry, Uhm drabbles, i didnt mean for it to be this way, idk what to tag lmao, short stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hh9407/pseuds/hh9407
Summary: This is a collection of short stuff from dialogues and ships chosen by my mutuals ~ everything is unbeta-ed and I can't guarantee quality so I hope you bear with it ~ C: anyways, I hope you enjoy!





	1. xiuyeol - they're not you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #31 "I can't keep kissing strangers pretending that they're you."

Chanyeol was _tired._

There wasn’t a moment when he stopped thinking of a particular man. His cat-like gaze boring into him, strong and intense, turning Chanyeol into a puddle of mess on the spot. He tried to take his mind off of it, went to parties, got drunk and made out with every other person who happened to send him so much as a lustful glance. It was the best distraction he could think of--or so he thought.

With ever press of his lips against someone new, his mind only kept going back to the person he wanted to forget the most. Every other stranger only fueled his desire and made him think even more of the man he shouldn’t be thinking of.

In that particular moment, Chanyeol was feeling that exact same thing. It was a loop he couldn’t get himself out of no matter how hard he tried, a maze where he couldn’t find his way out.

He pulled away from the current victim of his never ending search for peace of mind. He smiled hazily at him, the alcohol now buzzing through his system even more. There was no reason for him to stay there any longer than he had. It wasn’t working.

_It never will._

Chanyeol sighed and turned on his heel, leaving the other man dumbfounded and probably with a raging hard on. It wasn’t the first time it happened. He should’ve felt remorseful, but he felt nothing as he left man after man after man and still only wanting one person to share all those intimate moments with.

 _Pathetic._ He thought to himself, running his fingers through his hair.

The throng of bodies dancing on the floor made it hard for Chanyeol to reach his destination. Having to go through sweaty bodies grinding against each other as if they were going to fuck right there wasn’t something he enjoyed. If he could avoid it, he definitely would. It didn’t help that he also hated the strobe lights hanging overhead which only made him dizzy and added to the alcohol that was making him lose his sense of balance and direction.

After struggling to get out of the dance floor, he found himself wanting to go back. There were a lot of things he didn’t expect to happen right now and this was the very last on his list.

Standing there with his back against the counter was the man he didn’t want to see. Not that he was avoiding him but Chanyeol would rather not interact with him as much as he can. His presence alone could send him to a different plane, another dimension where he would be able to lay a hand on this beautiful human being before he got dragged back to the reality of it not ever coming true.

It was the sad reality he had to live in every day.

Kim Minseok would never have eyes for him. Not in this life nor the next.

Chanyeol froze on his spot, feet unmoving as his gaze locked on one person alone. He watched how his lips slowly parted, the shot glass pressing against his pretty red lips. Chanyeol gulped, wanting to pry away his gaze but unable to. He was trapped in this trance under the name of Kim Minseok and if he was being honest, he didn’t want to get out of it.

He was too preoccupied with the way the other’s adam’s apple bobbed right at his throat that he missed the way Minseok’s lips tilted up at the corner, how his eyes held a mischievous glint before they fell onto Chanyeol’s hazy stare.

Minseok put his glass down on the counter, wiping his lips with his thumb and sucking on it right after. His eyes never left Chanyeol, making it explicitly obvious that he was doing it on purpose for the other to see.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, felt like his soul already left his body. He didn’t just imagine the older man on his knees sucking his off as he watched his thumb slip between his lips. Chanyeol definitely didn’t think of that.

_Fuck._

If there was one thing he wanted right now, it was to go back into the pool of bodies and drown in the smell of sweat, alcohol and cheap perfume mixing in. There was no way Minseok was here and looking at him while doing those. There was no way.9

Until Minseok pushed himself off the counter and started towards him. Panic started to bubble deep inside him because really, there was no way Minseok would be right here. He wasn’t one to go to clubs like this.

“Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost, Chanyeollie?”

That was the moment Chanyeol admitted to himself that it was real, that Minseok was right up his space, hands on his shoulders as his breath fanned Chanyeol’s ear. It was the moment Chanyeol realized that his life was over.

Minseok’s scent was intoxicating, it was invigorating. He smelled of citrus and lime. It was something Chanyeol found really hard to ignore.

He leaned in, not minding that he was being a little creepy for wanting to get a taste of that smell a bit more. He pressed his nose right against the crook of his nose, closing his eyes as it hits him right away, a low growl rumbling deep within his chest. Chanyeol decided that when tomorrow comes, he could blame it on the alcohol. What he didn’t realize sooner were the fingers laced through his hair, pushing him further against where his face was currently buried.

When it dawned on him, he pulled away, looking at Minseok with wide eyes that held a million question.

The other man only smiled, interlacing his fingers at the back of Chanyeol’s neck as he smiled so sweetly, so innocently up at him. “We can blame it on the alcohol tomorrow. That’s what you’re thinking, too, right?”

“Hyung…”

“It’s okay, Chanyeollie. Tomorrow, we forget this happened. But right now, let’s just… let it just be you and me, okay?” Minseok ended that with a smile.

The next thing Chanyeol knew, he was being pushed back in the middle of the dance floor where everyone else was busy dancing, gyrating bodies everywhere and no one would care whatever they do. His mind was still reeling. He didn’t know if this was real but if he had a chance right now, then he wouldn’t let that go.

It was Minseok who started it all. His hand fell from Chanyeol’s neck, going down to his chest as he looked up at the taller man. Chanyeol thought that would he the end of it until he began to roll his hips, hands balling to fists against his chest. He stood there like a post, still and lifeless as the other did all the work.

Minseok noticed how stiff Chanyeol had become so he got on his tiptoes and whispered to his ear, “You can relax. Let’s just enjoy the night.”

It still took him a few more minutes before he finally loosened up, his hands finding their way to Minseok’s waist and pulling him close. He was still a little tipsy but could tell that all of this was real, and Minseok was allowing him to do whatever he wanted.

Chanyeol took advantage of it.

The tension he was feeling was too much and it only kept on building the longer they stay there, dancing, grinding. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that Chanyeol was getting hard in his pants from the get go. So he did the only thing he could think of from the moment he saw him taking a sip off that glass.

He leaned down, taking it upon himself to initiate the kiss that he had been dying to do from the start. As he expected, Minseok’s lips were soft compared to Chanyeol’s dry, chapped ones. It was everything he imagined it would and more.

He coaxed the older man to open up for him which Minseok was more than willing to do. Chanyeol wasted no time and slipped his tongue inside, sighing at the remnant taste of alcohol. It drives him crazy now that he finally got a taste of him, that after all those years, he was finally kissing Minseok. _The_ Kim Minseok who he thought he would never get a chance with.

Now, it didn’t sound too unattainable to him.

Minseok started to deepen the kiss, his fingers finding purchase on Chanyeol’s hair as he pulls him down. It didn’t seem to be enough for him even when he was trying to kiss the living daylights out of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was already heady, dizzy from kissing him too much but he didn’t want it to stop, afraid that if they did, he would wake up and find out it was all a dream. So he kept on kissing, fingers digging on the others skin as his hands found their way to snake under the hem of his shirt. He was sure their lips were already swollen. They only took breaks to breathe for a second before they were ravaging each other once again, hips grinding against each other. He was certain the both of them were hard and straining in their pants but none tried to do more than just kissing.

It was Minseok who pulled away, looking blissed out with his lips swollen and heavy lidded eyes. He was breathing just as hard as Chanyeol does, lips slightly parted.

“If I didn’t show up here, would you ever have kissed me like that?” Minseok said as loud as he can through the music.

“It crossed my mind but wasn’t going to act on it. I thought you wouldn’t want me.”

Minseok rolled his eyes, tugging Chanyeol’s hair a little harder to prove a point. “I had been dropping hints for you to make a move, genius. You always brush them off.”

Chanyeol didn’t know what he meant until it dawned on him all those times Minseok were a little too clingy, a little too close. It didn’t register to him as subtle hints, he thought he was just naturally flirty. Turned out he was wrong.

“You were kissing all those men and I just stood there watching, Yeollie. I kept thinking when will it be me until I couldn’t it anymore.”

It was too much information for Chanyeol to take but they were more than welcome for him. He had been oblvious all those years, it was time for him to finally make his move.

“You know what? I was actually getting tired of kissing strangers and pretending they were you,” he started, pulling Minseok closer. “I guess you came at the right time and acted on the right moment, hyung. I would’ve freaked out had it been another time.”

“You’re telling me you weren’t freaked out earlier? You looked like you saw a ghost,” Minseok teased, his smile growing wider.

The fact that they were in the middle of a busy crowd with loud music blaring in the background was long forgotten now that they were together, in their own little bubble with just the two of them.

“Can you blame me? You suddenly showed up and going all up on me. Of course I’d be surprised.”

Minseok scoffed. “Pussy.”

“What did you say?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, pulling him harder against him.

“I said when are we leaving?” Minseok said instead, a coy smile on his lips as he tilts his head back to look at Chanyeol better. “I’m sure we both need help with this.”

Chanyeol groaned when Minseok pressed his crotch harder against his, making the other smirk in response. “I guess I proved my point.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, hyung,” Chanyeol whined, burrying his face on the crook of Minseok’s neck.

“Hmm. Not so fast, Yeollie. We still have a lot of things to do,” Minseok said seductively and that was enough to get Chanyeol to pull him out of there and into the cold biting air of December.


	2. sechan - friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 "I should have told you a long time ago"

There were things that were better left unsaid. It was what Sehun was holding onto for the longest time. He didn’t know how to say and when. If there was ever a good time for it or none. So he kept it to himself. Besides, things weren’t supposed to be told all the time.

This was why secrets were made after all.

But after seeing Chanyeol out with somebody else, Sehun wondered if he made the right choice not to say anything about it. His crush developed into something more, something he didn’t plan on happening. Chanyeol used to be like an older brother to him, a best friend whenever he needed someone to lean on. He was the only person who didn’t leave his side when everyone else did.

It was Chanyeol who made Sehun believe in himself.

Sehun knew he should be happy for him, and he was. There were just these thoughts in his head that made him wonder if it would be him with Chanyeol had he said anything about it. The complications of their relationship hindered him from acting upon his feelings. He already blurred the lines between friendship and love, he was afraid to know that Chanyeol clearly have those two separated.

He leaned back on the chair, watching the older man practice his guitar for the upcoming performance of the band. Chanyeol looked really cool playing any instrument. Sehun thought maybe it was one of the things he liked about him, his passion for everything he loves knew no bounds. Somehow, it made Sehun envy that part of him but at the same time, admire him so much for it.

The music stopped without Sehun realizing it. He didn’t even notice Chanyeol walking closer to him with his guitar hanging on his back. The snap of his fingers brought Sehun back from his deep thought.

“What were you thinking of to be that out of it?” Chanyeol asked as he settled beside Sehun, taking off his guitar and leaned it against the wall.

Sehun turned to him, smiling and shaking his head. “Nothing. I got too immersed in listening, I guess?” he half lied. He really was too caught up with the song, too, so it wasn’t all a lie.

Chanyeol beamed at him, his millions of teeth showing and patted Sehun’s back. “Ah! You flatter me! Was it good? I hope I don’t fuck it up tomorrow. I’m nervous.”

“Nervous? I’m pretty sure you’ll do great, hyung!”

“Always my #1 fan huh? You will be there right?” Chanyeol asks, tilting his head.

Sehun nods. “When did I ever miss it?”

 

Sehun arrived a little later. He didn’t even get to see Chanyeol to give him a pep talk. It was their routine every time he was about to go up the stage so he settled for sending him a message. He didn’t know if Chanyeol will still be able to read it. They were up next so he doubted he would be on his phone, he still tried though.

Just as he thought, it was left unread.

He made his way to the very front, at least, he tried to. People were pushing, wanting to get that spot where the band would be able to see them scream so loud.

Chanyeol’s band, Phoenix, was one of the most famous in their university if not the most. And Chanyeol was the darling of the crowd. It was no surprise to him when he came out of the stage and everyone started screaming.

He was wearing his favorite black muscle shirt under an oversized purple jacket and honestly? Sehun still found him impossibly attractive despite seeing him everyday. Chanyeol just get a lot more attractive when he was on the stage.

Sehun settled somewhere in the third or fourth row, giving up on squeezing himself any further. It was still a good spot after all.

Chanyeol kept looking around while he assembled his guitar, like he was looking for someone. Sehun thought maybe he was looking for Jongin and if he could hear his heart break from that, he already did.

Chanyeol sighed when he didn’t seem to find the person he was looking for, his guitar resting on his thigh as he tried it out. Everyone cheered at the first few cords he played, as if he already played a whole song.

The lights dimmed and the band got into position. Sehun was ready to scream his heart out when he heard Chanyeol speak on the mic.

“I don’t know if you are here but I hope you listen very closely to this. This is for you.”

Sehun didn’t think his heart could break even more than it already did. Chanyeol finally found someone and he was there, trying not to regret his decision of keeping it to himself. He held back his tears as he listened very closely to the song.

Chanyeol’s voice had always been soothing, and together with Kyungsoo’s, it was mesmerizing. It calmed Sehun down and made him feel better despite the dedication Chanyeol declared about the song.

When a particular verse came on, Sehun looked up at stage. Chanyeol was looking directly at him. He wasn’t sure when he found his spot, but surely enough Chanyeol only had his eyes on him.

_ Friends just sleep in another bed _ __  
_ And friends don't treat me like you do _ __  
_ Well I know that there's a limit to everything _ __  
_ But my friends won't love me like you _ _  
_ __ No, my friends won't love me like you

Sehun didn’t realize tears were already falling down his cheeks and he could see Chanyeol smile at him from where he stood. He didn’t know what else he could do at that moment but stare right back at him, his eyes blurring his vision but he tried not to look away.

When the song ended, Chanyeol was holding the mic again, his eyes still on him.

“I thought he wouldn’t be here but I now he’s bawling his eyes out. I didn’t know how to tell you this, Sehunnie. But i wish I couldn’ve told you sooner. You’re my best friend and more. I know this is out of the blue and all too sudden, but can you stop crying so you can tell answer me back? I love you, I always have and I always will.”

Everyone turned to his direction because he was the only one ugly sobbing in their section. Sehun could only nod but Chanyeol wasn’t having any of it.

“Can you guys hear him from there?”

Everyone around him said, “No.”

“Come on, Sehunnie. It’s just a few words.” he taunts playfully, taking the mic as he walked near their section and knelt in front of them. “What will it be?”

“You’re an idiot!” he shouted and everyone laughed.

“Not what I wanted to hear.”

“This is embarrassing.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “You try being up here on the stage confessing your love. You will know what’s embarrassing.”

“I hate you.”

“Still not what I wanted to hear.”

Sehun tries to hold back his tears, frowning at Chanyeol who was smiling so brightly back at him. “I love you, too, idiot.”

The ones surrounding them all but screamed and lifted Sehun up. He squealed, not knowing what to do but before he knew it, Chanyeol was helping him up the stage, a goofy smile on his face. “So you love me, huh?”

“You said it first.”

“That’s besides the point. Can I call you my boyfriend now?”

“Can you stop being embarrassing?”

He said before he buries his face on his shoulder, hugging him tightly to hide himself from everyone else. It didn’t matter that his cheeks were burning bright red. He was finally with Chanyeol. In the end, that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
